


you are here

by EllaYuki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hug scene, Hugs, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Ragnarok, Thor POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: loki will say 'i'm here' as many times as his brother needs to hear it. thor appreciates it.





	you are here

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of capital letters is INTENTIONAL. All fics written by me in 2017 are like that, so if that puts you off, I'm sorry and you are more than welcome to back out now. 
> 
> (AKA: Please STOP MENTIONING IT, it will NOT change. Thank you.)

'i'm here,' he says, simply, a soft smile on his lips, like it means nothing and everything at once. thor wants to throttle him just for that. if this were a year ago, a week ago, he would have.

'i'm here,' as thor takes his face in his big, rough hands and just looks at him, single eye taking in every small detail of his brother's face. even feeling his skin under his fingertips isn't quite enough to make the doubt disappear. it could still be an illusion. somehow, it could.

'i'm here,' gasping, barely breathing, bones creaking under the force of thor's embrace. he doesn't push thor away (and thor is fairly certain he wouldn't even if he could), but he doesn't quite hug back either. he pats at thor’s back for a few moments, awkward, stiff, and it’s not until thor tightens his embrace even more that he gives in and goes pliant. mother would laugh at them both.

‘i’m here,’ he whispers in the quiet space between them as they try to fall asleep after thor’s makeshift coronation, after setting course for earth and tending to the wounded, after finally retiring for well deserved rest, after a shared bottle of whatever the hell passes for hard liquor on sakaar… after, after, _after_ … he plays with a lock of loki’s hair, twisting it around a finger and pulling at it from time to time, feeling both exhausted and languid, and strangely relieved.

‘yes,’ he finally says, and touches his forehead to loki’s, eyes closed. ‘yes, you are here,’ and he falls asleep to the feeling of gentle fingers coming to rest on the hand he has laid upon the side of loki’s neck.

~

 _still here,_ is the first thought to cross his mind when he wakes up, wrapped tightly around loki like he hasn’t done in… _oh_ , so many centuries. the warmth in his breast is something he hasn’t felt in years, so he smiles and pulls his brother closer, buries his nose in his raven hair, and lets himself slide back into sleep.

the dreams that follow are nostalgic and sweet.


End file.
